Verano en Metrópolis
by RedGigant
Summary: Chloe encuentra a Clark durante su exilio en Metrópolis y empiezan una apasionada relación. Ella intenta que Clark vuelva al buen camino, aunque sabe que esto puede significar perderle.
1. Chapter 1

Verano en Metrópolis

Descargo: Los personajes, lugares etc. de esta historia no son míos los comparto con propósitos de diversión.

Línea temporal: Verano siguiente a la segunda temporada.

N/A: Para esta historia he cambiado un poco los efectos de la kryptonita roja, en lo que se refiere a su componente adictiva, es decir al deseo de no dejar de usarla, ya que es lo que conviene a la historia.

Si os gusta este fic y queréis leer más de mis fics de Chloe/Clark en español dejad réplicas. Normalmente escribo mis fics en inglés porque hay más gente que los lee. Este es la versión en español de un fic en inglés que esta durmiendo en mi disco duro a la espera de la corrección final y de encortar un beta. Pero reescribir los fics en otro idioma da un poco de trabajo. Como mi inglés no es muy bueno puedo ampliar un poco los fics en la versión española ya que no estoy tan limitado por mi desconocimiento del idioma. Como no veo que haya muchos publicados en español, no me tomaré el tiempo para hacerlo si no hay nadie interesado.

Advertencias: Escenas de relaciones íntimas y situaciones angustiosas.

Sumario: Chloe encuentra a Clark durante su exilio en Metrópolis y empiezan una apasionada relación. Ella intenta que Clark vuelva al buen camino, aunque sabe que esto puede significar perderle.

*****

Cuando se enteró de la noticia Chloe se sintió herida. Su mejor amigo se había marchado a pasar el verano a Metrópolis sin despedirse. Que fuera Lana quien se lo dijera, no ayudó en absoluto, claro está. ¿Pero que pasaba con Clark? Chloe iba a estar en Metrópolis en unos días, como interna en el Daily Planet y él lo sabia. ¿Porqué no le había dicho para verse, para salir un poco juntos? Él era su mejor amigo y estaría en la misma ciudad que ella, una ciudad donde ninguno de los dos conocía a nadie.

Chloe no comprendía porque Clark se comportaba de un modo tan extraño. Ella sabía que algo tenía que ver con las cosas que habían pasado en su casa, el chico siempre se siente culpable por cosas que realmente no son culpa suya. Pero ¿por qué no hablaba de esto con ella? Eran los mejores amigos y siempre hablaban de todo. Y quizás eran algo más…

"Para de pensar esto" se dijo a si misma. "Clark nunca te ha querido y tienes que admitir que nunca te querrá." Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras miraba sus maletas preparadas encima de la cama.

"¿Chloe estas lista?" Su padre la preguntó cariñosamente desde la sala.

"Si, Papá enseguida voy." Respondió ella intentando ocultar de su voz el dolor que sentía.

*****

Una semana después un grupo de compañeros de trabajo del Daily Planet le invitaron a ir a un club llamado "Atlantis" al salir del trabajo. Chloe primero pensó que no era muy buena idea, ese tipo de clubs definitivamente no eran su ambiente, pero aceptó, ya que quería hacer cuantos más amigos mejor durante su estancia como interna, y no la haría muy agradable que se negaba a salir con ellos.

Algún rato después el grupo estaba en la barra del club disfrutando de algunas bebidas. Chloe había pedido un refresco. Cuando alguien se acercó a la barra.

"¿Que tal Kal?" Preguntó el camarero al chico desenvuelto que estaba cerca de Chloe, con una familiaridad que hizo suponer a Chloe que ese chico frecuentaba mucho el local. Cuando Chloe dirigió su vista hacia él lo que vio la dejó helada. ¡Era Clark!

"¿Clark?" Chloe preguntó confusa de ver a su amigo tan cambiado.

"Creo que me confundes con otro. Me llamo Kal." Respondió Clark con voz fría y sin miarla a los ojos. Chloe sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Obviamente algo le pasaba y Chloe pretendía averiguarlo.

"Esto no es lo que yo creo." Respondió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ella conocía muy bien a Clark, pero en este momento le parecía un extraño. Estaba segura de que algo había cambiado en él. Pero también estaba segura que realmente Clark, dijera lo que dijera.

"Chloe, por favor déjame solo." Dijo él admitiendo que la conocía.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar en Metrópolis? ¿Por qué no quedaste para verte conmigo? Chloe le preguntó buscando esclarecer las dudas que le atormentaban en ese momento sobre su mejor amigo. Pero realmente no esperaba una respuesta, la actitud del chico le decía que sus preguntas quedarían en el aire.

"Chloe, necesito que me dejes sólo. No te gustaría lo que verías si te quedases conmigo."

"Clark, por favor, no te hagas esto, no te quedes sólo con tu dolor. Habla conmigo. Explícame tus problemas." Le inquirió ella ejerciendo el papel que siempre ejercía en la vida de Clark, mejor amiga, consejera, hombro sobre el que llorar…y todas estas cosas que ella tanto odiaba, puesto que lo que ella deseaba es que él la quisiera del mismo modo que ella le quería.

"¿Problemas?" Él le replicó con voz sarcástica, "Yo no tengo problemas, no más problemas sólo diversión." Chloe no lo reconocía su voz era distinta y su manera de actuar sorprendente. Clark siempre estaba preocupado por hacer lo correcto, por todos los de su alrededor. Y muchas veces se culpaba por cosa que pasaban sobre las que no tenia responsabilidad. Esta nueva faceta de su personalidad le dejó sorprendida. Pero Chloe era una reportera de investigación y una amiga fiel, así que quería averiguar que le ocurría a su amigo. Así que trazó un plan.

"Esto es genial, Clark. ¿Vamos a algún otro sitio tu y yo solos?" Le dijo ella tratando de usar su voz más divertida.

"De acuerdo, si tu quieres. Pero no quiero arrepentimientos ni problemas, cuando quieras te marchas." Dijo Clark dejando un fajo de billetes sobre la barra. Tomó a Chloe por el brazo y sin decir nada más empezó a andar.

"¿Puedes esperarme un momento?" le demandó Chloe, para poder despedirse de sus amigos, pues no quería perder los pocos amigos que pudo hacer en sólo una semana.

"Esto no me gusta, Chloe." Le dijo él secamente y ella pudo notar el enfado en su voz. Pero aun así Clark hizo caso de su demanda y se paro un momento a esperarla. Chloe quedó de nuevo muy sorprendida por la perdida de modales de su amigo.

"Será Sólo un minuto." Chloe le aseguró, intentando no irritarle demasiado.

Clark la llevó a otro local nocturno, donde Chloe también pudo observar que el camarero conocía a 'Kal'. A Chloe le extrañaba mucho la nueva vida nocturna de su amigo el granjero, no muy de acuerdo a la vida que él había llevado hasta entonces. Mucha gente del local le conocía. Por no contar lo caro que resultaba frecuentar esos locales, especialmente si como hacía su amigo no reparaba en dejar buenos fajos de billetes en cada uno.

Chloe dedujo que algo no encajaba, Clark estaba gastando mucho más dinero del que debía o incluso del que podía ganar con cualquier trabajo que un chico de su edad estuviera haciendo en Metrópolis.

Sin dejar de preocuparse mucho por lo que Clark estaba haciendo intentó parecer contenta, para poder permanecer a su lado observando su extraño comportamiento.

Después de varias horas de vida nocturna Clark se aburrió y dijo. "Tengo que dejarte. Me voy a casa."

"Clark, por favor, es plena noche en Metrópolis, una chica necesita protección."

"No pienso llevarte a casa. Coge un taxi o algo así." Dijo él disgustado.

"¿Bueno, y que tal si voy contigo a la tuya?" Le soltó Chloe poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Genial." Respondió él tomándola del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Clark, Chloe miro alrededor y de nuevo se preguntó como un chico de su edad podía pagarse un apartamento tan grande y lujoso. Un montón de preguntas se estaban gestando en su mente cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Clark la estaba besando.

Chloe le empujó suavemente separándose de él y le preguntó confusa "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Te deseo," dijo él como si fuera otra persona distinta del Clark que ella conocía. Entonces como si algo de remordimiento empezara a crecer en su interior añadió: "si no quieres esto, solamente tienes que marcharte."

Chloe estaba confusa, desde el momento que ellos se conocieron ella había estado enamorada de él y había estado deseando que Clark se interesara en ella románticamente. Le había esperado mucho tiempo y había sufrido mucho al ser rechazada por él una y otra vez para correr al lado de Lana. Pero ella no podía resistirse al chico que quería, al chico que había llenado sus sueños durante años, el chico que ella deseaba mucho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Yo también te deseo, Clark." Contestó Chloe un poco avergonzada de sus palabras, ya que nunca antes había estado con un chico en semejante situación. Pero Clark no reparó en ello, la rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. En unos minutos la pasión aumento de grado cuando él sin observar siquiera sus reacciones empezó a quitarle la ropa. Pero Chloe no se resistió, ella quería lo mismo. Entonces Clark la tomó en brazos y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama.

Clark se quitó la camiseta y los tejanos y se unió a ella en la cama, empezando a besarla apasionadamente. En este momento Chloe sólo llevaba ropa interior, y enseguida Clark empezó a desbrocharle el sujetador. De repente como si dentro de él alguna señal de alarma se hubiese encendido se paro y se separó de ella. Chloe quedó sorprendida de la reacción del chico. En este momento ella no podía resistírsele y sólo demandaba más atención.

"Es necesario que paremos. Mereces más, Chloe."

"¿Más que qué?" Ella demandó confusa del eventual arrepentimiento de Clark.

"Mas que yo." Le respondió él con voz fría y apartándose de ella.

"Clark, estate seguro que si no fueras tú, nunca habría dejado a nadie ir tan rápido. Sólo te he dejado hacerlo porqué nos conocemos hace tiempo y porqué te quiero." Confesó Chloe, pero Clark no hizo mucho caso a sus palabras. Él permaneció un momento a su lado decidiendo que hacer. Los dos respiraban profundamente y la pasión podía verse en sus ojos. Clark miró al cuerpo semidesnudo de Chloe y esto no le ayudó a hacer lo que había decidido hacer, lo que debía hacer. Chloe estaba sorprendida y expectante del próximo movimiento del chico, segura de que aceptaría lo que él quisiera, siempre que no la abandonara o hiciera que se marchase. No en ese momento. Chloe sabía que quizás toda la vida se arrepentiría de ello, pero en ese momento no quería marcharse, no quería parar.

Clark miró a su mano, lentamente se quitó el anillo del instituto que llevaba y lo dejó en la mesa al lado de la cama. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Chloe y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Chloe notó una diferencia, sus besos eran más suaves y más tiernos pero menos apasionados. En algunos minutos estaban haciendo el amor. Clark trató a Chloe con mucha ternura y cariño, muy delicadamente, a pesar de la pasión que ambos sentían. Ella se sintió muy bien en sus brazos; muy feliz y segura. Su primera vez no podía haber sido mejor. Por una noche Chloe sintió que tocaba el Cielo, pero sabía muy bien que al día siguiente chocaría contra la Tierra.

continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Chloe despertó Clark ya se había ido. Se sintió herida de nuevo. ¿Cómo había sido tan débil? ¿Cómo se había rendido a él tan fácilmente? Chloe sabía que Clark sólo amaba a Lana. Ella no era más que una distracción para olvidar a Lana, a sus padres. Y no quería ser usada de este modo. Pero Chloe amaba demasiado a Clark para dejarlo sólo en su dolor. Chloe sabía que debía hacer; aunque le rompía el corazón de nuevo, tenía que conseguir que Clark retornara a Smallville.

Chloe se levantó, tomó una ducha y se vistió rápidamente. En unos minutos debía estar en el Daily Planet, si quería ser una periodista de éxito, no llegar tarde durante el tiempo en que era interna era un punto importante para tener un buen curriculum.

Intentó no pensar en la noche anterior. Ello la hería demasiado, tener toda la atención del chico que amaba tan apasionadamente, pero sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de otra y sólo estaba con ella para consolarse. Sin éxito intentó alejar de su mente la idea de pasar más noches con él, pero no lo consiguió, realmente estaba soñando con la idea. Estaba deseando tener otra oportunidad de estar con él la noche siguiente. Si sólo conseguía una aventura de verano de Clark Kent, esto era mejor que nada pensó. "Chica mala" se dijo a si misma mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Cuando Chloe llegó al Daily Planet empezó su trabajo del día. Tenía mucho que hacer para aprovechar la oportunidad que le había brindado conseguir ser interna durante el verano en el periódico de sus sueños. Si algún día quería trabajar allí necesitaba ser una excelente periodista, y causar buena impresión.

Chloe estuvo haciendo recados y fotocopias para distintos periodistas de la sala de prensa. Algunos periodistas eran tan amables con ella que le daban consejos o leían algunos de sus artículos y le ayudaban a mejorarlos. Chloe se sentía afortunada por ello y lo agradecía mucho.

Una noticia le llamó la atención, los crímenes de un enmascarado que robaba grandes cantidades de dinero. Según testigos, las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo y rompía los blindajes de los cajeros automáticos con sorprendente facilidad. Chloe siempre pensó que algo extraño había en Clark. ¿Quizás él era el enmascarado? Chloe tenía que permanecer atenta si quería conocer la verdad.

Pero otra cuestión requería de su inmediata atención. Chloe vivía en Metrópolis con su tía y había pasado una noche entera fuera de casa. Necesitó inventar una historia convincente, pero esto nunca es problema para una buena periodista. Inventó una chica del Daily Planet que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y estaba atravesando por una época de problemas personales y necesitaba de su apoyo.

A última hora, Clark apareció junto al escritorio de Chloe en el Daily Planet, 'Kal' estaba buscando a su novia.

"Eh, Chloe, quieres algo de diversión esta noche." Dijo él desinhibido cuando se encontraron.

"Clark, ¿has venido a recógeme?"

Clark la tomo por la cintura en medio de la sala de prensa de modo bastante descarado y dijo "Todo por mi chica".

"Por favor, Clark!" Respondió ella mirándolo con reprobación.

"Chloe, soy Kal!" Dijo él con voz fría, "Clark es un estúpido, yo soy mejor, tu lo sabes." Añadió sonriéndole maliciosamente.

"¿Porqué Clark es estúpido?" Preguntó Chloe en la esperanza de que su respuesta le permitiera conocer más acerca del misterio de la doble personalidad de su amigo.

"Ya sabes. Tiene la mejor chica delante suyo, que además le ama, y se pasa el día pensando en Lana…chica estúpida que siempre encuentra problemas en todo."

Chloe quedó de nuevo sorprendida de las palabras de 'Kal'. Kal y Clark eran bien distintos. Pero ella amaba a Clark no a ese extraño que era su doble personalidad. Aunque sabia que Clark no la amaba, quería que su amigo volviera…o quizás no lo quería, pero si que quería lo mejor para él. Además Chloe no estaba muy segura de que 'Kal' fuera capaz de amar, así que pasar una vida con él no le parecía una buena opción.

Chloe y Clark fueron a algunos clubs esa noche. En cuando Clark se cansaba de uno iban a otro. Pero en cuanto ella le dijo que la vida nocturna no es lo que esperaba de él, y que lo que realmente quería era ir a su apartamento y charlar sobre lo que le pasaba, Clark inmediatamente la llevo a su apartamento. Pero no charlaron nada.

Sólo traspasaron la puerta Clark la tomó en sus brazos y la empezó a besar apasionada y desesperadamente como si la necesitara mucho. Chloe empezaba a gustarle como la besaba 'Kal' con tanta pasión. Pero esto no hacía que no deseara estar con Clark.

"Clark por favor, déjame…quiero que hablemos de lo que te pasa." Dijo ella apartándolo suavemente.

"Márchate." Respondió él enfadado.

Chloe le rodeó con sus brazos y le apretó contra su cuerpo, demostrándole que le como le deseaba y que no quería marcharse. "Por que me dices esto. Si sabes que quiero quedarme contigo." Replico Chloe mientras le abrazaba.

"Yo no tengo problemas." Respondió él secamente.

"¡Genial! Así solo quieres un poco de diversión. Oye yo te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Confía en mi, cuéntame lo que te pasa." Inquirió Chloe mirándole a los ojos pero sin separarse de él un momento.

"Nada, nunca he estado mejor." Respondió él en tono sarcástico que la hirió un poco. Pero Chloe no estaba dispuesta a perderle así que cambió su estrategia.

"Esta bien, nada de hablar. ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?" dijo ella en modo desenfadado.

"Tu lo sabes." Sólo respondió él y volvió a basarla apasionadamente. Chloe no le rechazó, al contrario se entregó completamente a sus besos. En un momento estaban de nuevo el la cama.

Como la noche anterior un poco antes de hacer el amor, Clark se quitó el anillo del instituto. E igualmente que en la noche anterior Chloe observo que se convertía en el chico dulce y amable que siempre había querido, y dejaba de ser el arrogante 'Kal'. Chloe quería una explicación pero ese no era momento para explicaciones, era un momento de pasión y Chloe se rindió a la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

Ella le amaba mucho, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con él. A pesar de que sabía que no era más que su diversión temporal, en este momento realmente esto no importaba. Puede que después se arrepintiera, tal vez le hería mucho separarse de él. Pero esto no hacía que dejara de amarle y de desearle. En sus brazos estaba perdida, y deseaba estar perdida para siempre, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no era posible. En medio de la pasión, sin embargo, sentía que su sueño era más posible que cuando pensaba fríamente.

Algunas horas después Chloe estaba en la cama despierta con Clark durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado. Chloe estaba pensando en el anillo y como parecía cambiar la personalidad de Clark. Tomó la determinación de no dormirse y observar que ocurría cuando Clark despertara.

En medio de la noche Clark despertó violentamente, desorientado y con una expresión que hizo pensar a Chloe que había sufrido alguna pesadilla. Se apresuró sobre la mesa junto a la cama para ponerse el anillo. En el momento que Clark llevó el anillo, Chloe pudo observar que los músculos de su cara se relajaron, su semblante preocupado desapareció sin rastro. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Si decirle nada a ella, Clark se acostó, se giró del otro lado quedó dormido.

Chloe estuvo un rato sin dormir pensando en lo que acababa de ver, pensando en todo lo extraño que rodeaba a Clark. Estaba segura que tenía que haber una explicación y su misión era buscarla para así poder ayudarle. Aunque lo más probable es que saliera herida del proceso. Pero a ella no le importaba. Clark era su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba desde hacía años, y no había nada que Chloe no estuviera dispuesta a hacer o a renunciar para ayudarle.

El día siguiente Chloe llamó a su padre y le pidió permiso para ir a vivir con una amiga del Daily Planet que necesitaba de su apoyo. La misma chica que inventó para que su tía no preguntara por la noche que pasó fuera. En pocos días Chloe había dicho muchas mentidas a su familia, pero su empeño en salvar a Clark de lo que le estuviera afectando, de confortarle en su pena, así su deseo de tenerle para ella, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, bien valía hacer algunas cosas mal hechas.

Clark y Chloe empezaron a vivir juntos el tercer día después de encontrarse en Metrópolis. Chloe quería descifrar más sobre él y estando más tiempo junto a él tendría más posibilidades para ello.

Cuando Chloe le propuso a 'Kal' mudarse a vivir con él, solo dijo, "Si tu quieres…por mi esta bien." Kal no se preocupaba mucho por Chloe ni por sus sentimientos, ni lo que vivir juntos significaba, realmente Kal no se preocupaba por nada.

-continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

En el Daily Planet, Chloe se informó más sobre el enmascarado. Sus delitos aumentaban y las descripciones de los testigos coincidían con Clark. Chloe buscaba una explicación a todo ello, vivir con un presunto delincuente no era una cosa que fuera a beneficiarle en su carrera periodística. Pero Chloe sabía muy bien que Clark era un chico responsable que había caído en manos de algo que le trastornaba el entendimiento. Tal vez ese anillo. "Debo saber más acerca del anillo," pensó.

Que el enmascarado nunca hiciera daño a nadie en sus robos, era una cosa que Chloe pensaba que coincidía también con Clark. Incluso cuando 'Kal' le decía algo rudo o le demostraba su afecto en exceso siempre respetaba sus deseos. Chloe pensaba que Clark i 'Kal' no eran tan distintos como parecía y no creía que 'Kal' fuera capaz de hacer nada realmente malo que Clark no aprobase. Simplemente 'Kal' no se preocupaba de las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo más sospechoso para Chloe era que si realmente Clark era el enmascarado, si destruía cajeros automáticos con la mano, le disparaban o rompía cristales, además lo más probable es que la gente le pegara, y sin embargo nada de esto se apreciaba en lo más mínimo el cuerpo del chico.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Chloe sospechaba que Clark había sido afectado por los meteoritos y tenía algunos poderes especiales. Pero ella había visto a mucha gente con poderes resultar heridos o al menos vérseles alguna marca. Clark era muy distinto a esto. Chloe como buena periodista quería llegar a resolver el misterio, especialmente por que ello implicaba poder ayudar a su amigo, al chico que amaba.

Tal vez se equivocaba, pero entonces ¿de donde sacaba Clark tanto dinero? Y si estaba en lo cierto y Clark era el enmascarado, el misterio de Clark Kent aún era mayor de lo que ella había imaginado.

Esa noche Clark no le pidió a Chloe para salir. Como vivían juntos 'Kal' sabía que no necesitaba invitarla a salir para al final poder llevarla a su apartamento. Y claro esta 'Kal' nunca tenia bastante tener a Chloe junto a él.

Aunque tenía que permitir a ese otro disfrutar lo que él creía era la mejor parte. Esto hacía que 'Kal' se sintiera algo así como celoso de su otra identidad. Si los celos fuesen un sentimiento que 'Kal' pudiese tener, que no lo eran. Pero en 'Kal' había algo parecido a los celos. No era un sentimiento puesto que 'Kal' no tenía sentimientos más bien era un "modo de estar".

'Kal' no quería hacer daño a Chloe, y si hubiera intentado hacer el amor con ella esto hubiera podido pasar. Así que 'Kal' sólo podía amarla en la distancia y besarla mucho, pero debía dejar a su otra identidad esa parte de su relación. Además 'Kal' pensaba que Chloe lo prefería así también, aunque esto le hacia arder de rabia en su interior. 'Kal' a su modo también "amaba" a Chloe, y quería lo mejor para ella. Así que nunca hubiera podido traicionar sus sentimientos por Clark estando con ella sin que ella lo supiera.

Lo que era más triste para 'Kal' es que a pesar de que Clark estaba amando a Chloe cada noche en su lugar, seguía enamorado de Lana. A 'Kal' esto le ponía furioso, no porqué Lana le hubiera rechazado, una cosa que por supuesto le enfadó mucho, sino porqué sabía que Chloe amaba más a Clark que Lana y era mejor chica para él. Pero Clark no sabía valorarla. Así que 'Kal' quería cambiar como Clark veía a Chloe. Él quería que Clark se enamorara de Chloe, y tal vez había encontrado la forma, haciendo que cada noche acabaran juntos en la misma cama.

Esa noche Clark y Chloe estaban en la cama otra vez, como cada noche antes de hacer el amor Clark se quitó el anillo. Chloe acarició suavemente su brazo, reclamando su atención. Cuando Clark se giró hacia ella, Chloe, mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó: "porqué haces esto" Clark sólo respondió: "si preguntas, por favor." Chloe claro que quería hacer preguntas, realmente quería ayudar al chico que amaba. Pero se rindió a lo que estaba sintiendo y aceptó le aceptó una vez más.

*****

Después de unos cuantos días de vivir juntos una noche Clark se despertó de madrugada, como siempre se abalanzó a ponerse el anillo otra vez. Chloe en ese momento no dormía y le vio hacerlo. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que la asustó mucho.

El pecho de Clark empezó a brillar y fácilmente se veía que un dolor tremendo recorría su cuerpo, Clark trató de levantarse de la cama, pero acabo arrodillado al lado de la cama, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Chloe se apresuro a su lado y le acarició suavemente para confortarle. Pero él rechazó su toque. "No me toques, déjame sólo," le dijo ásperamente apartándola de sí no muy delicadamente. Pero Chloe no se fue se quedó a su lado, lista para hacer lo que hiciera falta para ayudarle, pero incapaz de saber que debía hacer.

Entonces Clark se quitó el anillo y el brillo de su pecho desapareció, su faz se relajó. Chloe imaginó que ya no sentía dolor y tal vez ella podía confortarlo.

"¿Qué te ocurre Clark? Por favor, cuéntamelo. Confía en mí." Preguntó Chloe sinceramente preocupada, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

"No querrás estar conmigo si conoces esto de mí." Dijo Clark con expresión triste.

"Clark, esto no es posible, y tú deberías saberlo. Por favor, explícame que te ocurre, Clark, quiero ayudarte, juntos encontraremos una solución."

Clark apartó su vista de ella. Con el tono más rudo que nunca le había oído Chloe dijo, "No puedo Chloe, si no quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que marcharte, pero si te quedas no me hagas preguntas."

Estas palabras y el modo en que se las decía hirieron mucho a Chloe, pero ella no quería marcharse; quería ayudarle y era muy difícil si no sabía lo que le pasaba. La mente inquisitiva de Chloe continuó buscando algunas respuestas y empezó a elaborar una hipótesis sobre su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento otra cosa reclamó su atención.

Clark y ella habían vuelto a la cama y él estaba llorando a su lado. Chloe le abrazó y le empujó hacia si, consolándolo. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaban desnudos, pero a ella esto no le importaba. Tal vez esto podía ayudar a intimar más entre ellos en ese momento y confortarle mejor pensó ella lejos de sentirse mal por ello.

En unos momentos Clark reposaba su cabeza sobre el estomago desnudo de Chloe, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente su pelo una y otra vez. Cada lágrima que caía de la cara de Clark sobre la piel de Chloe hacía que ella se sintiera terriblemente mal, por no poder consolarle, por saber que esas lágrimas eran por otra chica. Pero Chloe no dijo nada, sufrió en silencio, siendo fuerte por él, dando todo su apoyo y confort a su mejor amigo, al chico que quería muchísimo. Así permanecieron toda la noche descansando juntos sin dormir.

Cuando finalmente Clark dejó de llorar, se separó de ella y cogió el anillo de la mesa junto a la cama, pero antes de que le lo pusiera, Chloe le paró tocándole en brazo. Clark se giró hacia ella mirándola dulcemente.

"Gracias Chloe. Tenerte conmigo esta noche a significado mucho para mí."

"Clark, si es así dame algunas respuestas, por favor."

"No puedo." Dijo él y se giró y empezó a ponerse el anillo. Pero Chloe le detuvo de nuevo. "Un momento, Clark, antes de ponértelo, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que te hace? Puedes confiar en mi, Clark. Yo nunca te traicionaría."

"Hace que no piense, que me sienta mejor, quita les preocupaciones de mi mente."

"¿Y porqué te lo quitas cada noche antes de que hagamos el amor?

"Porqué tu te mereces que sea completamente yo mismo, que te trate con delicadeza y dulzura, si llevo esto no se de que soy capaz."

"Estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero entonces porqué vuelves a ponértelo."

"Porque necesito dejar de pensar. Lo que pasó me hiere demasiado."

"Como esta noche, cuando has estado llorado durante horas."

"Si."

"Y que te ocurre en el pecho."

"Chloe, por favor, no me preguntes esto, no puedo responderte."

Una sola lágrima estuvo por un momento en uno de los ojos de Clark. Se sentía muy mal por decirle esto a Chloe. Realmente el confiaba en ella y no podía demostrárselo.

Clark se puso de nuevo el anillo, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron en su mente y su corazón, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se giró hacia Chloe y la besó apasionadamente. "Gracias por la diversión" le dijo. Chloe supo que no hacía falta que hiciera mas preguntas, puesto que 'Kal' nunca se molestaba en responder a sus preguntas.

*****

Chloe sabía que esto tenía que terminar, pero no quería que terminase. Estaba preocupaba por Clark y se sentía mal por estar con él cuando él quería a otra, pero no podía dejarle. Le quería mucho y deseaba estar con él para siempre; más que ninguna otra cosa. Incluso sabiendo que cuando volviese a ser él mismo correría al lado de Lana y dejaría su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Hacia finales de verano, después de dos meses de vivir y dormir juntos, Chloe supo que esta situación no podía continuar. La siguiente semana terminaba su estancia como interna el Daily Planet y sabía que un día u otro Clark tenía que regresar a Smallville, a su casa y al lado de Lana. Así que sacó todas sus fuerzas para dejarle.

"Clark, puedes quitarte el anillo, por favor." Le pidió Chloe.

"¿Por qué? ¿Kal no te gusta?" Respondió el arrogante e acercándose para besarla. Pero Chloe le apartó empujándole suavemente. Incluso en modo 'Kal' Clark siempre respetó los deseos de Chloe, así que al ver que ella lo rechazaba se mantuvo alejado de ella. Con un tono ligeramente ofendido le dijo "Si no te gusto sólo márchate."

"Clark, ¡quítate el anillo!" Le grito ella enfadada.

"No, no quiero. No quiero pensar, ¡quiero divertirme!"

"Clark, tienes que volver a Smallville, a tu vida. Ayer vi a Lana y esta destrozada."

"Lana tiene lo que se merece. Si ella hubiese querido venirse conmigo a Metrópolis, podría haber estado conmigo todo el verano, igual que tú. Ella me rechazó así que se merece esto."

Estas palabras hirieron mucho a Chloe. Ella solo había sido una sustituta de quien Clark realmente quería con él. Le había utilizado de la peor forma. "Que te creías, Chloe" dijo para si misma.

"Clark, tienes que volver a casa. Tus padres están preocupados por ti. Están perdiendo la granja. Esta vida no es para ti. Se lo que haces para pagar este apartamento y todo el dinero que gastas en los clubs."

"Eres patética, Chloe. Esta vida es mejor que estar todo el día trabajando en la granja por nada. Creí que te gustaba, pero si no te gusta márchate."

Chloe estaba muy enfadada y herida por el comportamiento de Clark. Resistió a duras penas romper a llorar. Pero sabía que este no era su amigo. Su amigo era el chico dulce que estaba con ella en la cama todas las noches, abrazándola y acariciándola suavemente. Y que en más de una ocasión había pasado la noche llorando junto a ella, consolándose en sus brazos y con sus besos. Aquel chico era incapaz de herirla como lo estaba haciendo su desinhibido alter ego. Pero ella sabía que 'Kal' era parte de Clark, por eso también le amaba, y nunca se sintió mal por estar con él. Si él le hería no era intencionadamente, era porqué no pensaba, no tenía en cuenta como le afectaba lo que le decía. Por esto podía perdonarle.

Si no le hubiera hecho frente intentando que volviera al camino correcto, 'Kal' tampoco la habría herido de ese modo. Chloe savia que la amargura de sus palabras no era contra ella, era contra él mismo.

Chloe se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta y solamente la dijo "Adiós Clark, no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haberte ayudado, ni de haber estado contigo." Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se marchó ya que sabía que no obtendría ninguna. Justo al cerrar la puerta tras de ella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Una vez más Clark le había roto el corazón, pero ella ya sabía que esto iba a suceder.

*****

La siguiente semana era la última en que Chloe trabajaba como interna en el Daily Planet. Así que aprovechó todos los recursos de periódico para investigar acerca de los delitos del encapuchado y sobre los efectos de los meteoritos en las personas. Pero no encontró nada concluyente.

Chloe tomo la resolución de seguir investigando el comportamiento de Clark por su cuenta. A pesar de que ya no vivían juntos. Intentó espiarle pero sin éxito ya que Clark frecuentemente desaparecía de su vista sin ella darse cuenta. Empezó a pensar que este podría ser otro de sus poderes.

Algunos días después el encapuchado desapareció sin rastro de las calles de Metrópolis. Y en el apartamento de Clark no había nadie. Chloe pensó que era otra prueba a favor de su teoría. Así que pensó que debía continuar su investigación en Smallville, si es que él había vuelto allí.

*****

Cuando Chloe supo que Clark había vuelto a casa, estuvo contenta de que su amigo hubiese vuelto al buen camino. Pensó que Clark volvería a interesarse por Lana. Y quizás ella y Clark volverían a ser los mejores amigos. Pero por el momento lo mejor era permanecer un tiempo separada de él.

Chloe deseaba que al menos su amistad sobreviviera. Así que pensó que lo mejor para ambos era nunca mencionar lo que pasó en Metrópolis durante el verano, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

- Continuará -

N/A: El próximo capitulo difiere completamente del canon de Smallville. Por lo tanto si alguien no le gusta este tipo de historias que algunos llaman un universo alternativo, esta advertido, lo lee a su riesgo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe estaba tendida sobre su cama llorando. Lo que había pasado durante el pasado verano en Metrópolis era todo por su culpa. Y ahora tenia que afrontar las consecuencias. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido las más difíciles de su vida. Después de volver de Metrópolis, había evitado ver a Clark; tenía muchas razones para ello. Lo que compartieron en Metrópolis era una pero no la única. Chloe pensaba que Clark quizás estaba deseando volver con Lana y que ella sólo había sido un pasatiempo de verano para él y esto hacia que Chloe se sintiera terriblemente mal.

Pero en ese momento Chloe tenia otras preocupaciones, después de lo que había descubierto justo hacia un momento en el baño, con la ayuda de ese artilugio, necesitaba confesarlo todo a su padre. Quizás él la mataría, y esta sería la solución a su problema, pensó en un momento de desesperación.

"¿Pero que creías Chloe?" pensó "¿qué podías vivir dos meses de pasión sin consecuencias?" Que las consecuencias fuesen un precioso bebé podía ser una gran cosa para alguien. Pero para Chloe en ese momento era el fin del mundo.

Chloe pensó en como le explicaría todo aquello a su padre, como él se lo tomaría, y en la necesidad de marcharse de Smallville antes de que su estado fuera aparente.

Chloe no quería que Clark lo supiera. El amaba a otra, y ella no quería que el se sintiera en obligación de estar con ella por el bebé. Le amaba demasiado para hacerle esto, y tampoco podía estar con él si él no le amaba.

Chloe estaba convencida que todo había sido por su culpa; había tomado ventaja de él en un momento de debilidad de su vida. Chloe creía que debía afrontar la verdad, que Clark sólo amaba a Lana.

Horas más tarde su padre llegó a casa. Chloe se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

"Hemos de hablar, Papá." Le dijo seriamente. Su padre empezó a preocuparse un poco al ver su expresión.

"¿Que pasa, cariño?" Le preguntó su padre dulcemente.

"Bien, Papá. Déjame explicártelo poco a poco. Primero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo. Te he querido mucho durante muchos años. Desde que Mamá se fue, sólo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro y para mi a sido bastante. No podría tener un Papá mejor. Sé que me quieres mucho, pero tal vez con esto no hay suficiente."

Ahora su padre no estaba preocupado, estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco. Se giró hacía Chloe y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

"Cariño, cualquier cosa que haya pasado, podremos vivir con ello." Le dijo él seriamente y añadió "Cuéntame lo que te preocupa."

"Papá, te he dicho esto porqué lo que ahora voy a contarte tal vez hará que te enfades mucho conmigo. Y antes de que no nos hablemos en años tenia que decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, y lo mucho que te quiero."

"¡Chloe! Si no quieres que tu padre tenga un ataque cardíaco ahora mismo, por favor, cuéntame que ocurre. Podemos hacer frente a todo. Y no me enfadaré contigo, te lo prometo."

"Papá…"empezó Chloe lentamente "…este verano en Metrópolis conocí a un chico que me gustaba mucho, no, no es cierto, la verdad es que estaba locamente enamorada de él y nosotros…Papá te mentí, a ti y a Tía Elisabeth,, los dos meses que os dije que estaba viviendo con una amiga del Daily Planet, estaba viendo con él…y nosotros…Papá estoy embarazada."

Confesó Chloe llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre claro que estaba enfadado, pero Gabe siempre fue un buen padre para Chloe y no quiso añadir más dolor al dolor que su hija estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que contuvo su enfado y rodeo a Chloe dulcemente con sus brazos.

"Cálmate, cariño, estas cosas pasan…" dijo tratando de buscar algo más que decir. Entonces pensó que tal vez sería buena idea tener algo más de información sobre el tema, para preparar una solución. Así que le preguntó "¿Y ese chico, hay alguna posibilidad de que vosotros dos…?"

Chloe le interrumpió. "No Papá, ninguna en absoluto, rompimos porqué él esta enamorado de otra."

"Pero tiene que afrontar sus responsabilidades." Dijo Gabe un poco enfadado.

"No, Papá, es todo culpa mía, solo mía." Dijo Chloe realmente muy alterada.

"¿Como puede ser tu culpa, Chloe? Él ha abusado de tu inocencia." Replicó Gabe a penas pudiendo contener su enfado.

"No, Papá, tu no conoces los hechos. Ese chico tenía un grave problema personal, y yo tomé ventaja de ello. Es todo mi culpa, sólo mía." Repetía Chloe entre lágrimas.

"Así…" dijo Gabe lentamente "supongo que debemos solucionar esto sin contar con él. No te preocupes, serás una gran mamá, y yo puedo ayudarte. Después de todo he subido un hija sólo." Dijo tratando de darle coraje.

"Pero Papá, no puedo quedarme en Smallville." Chloe explico lentamente.

"Chloe, estamos en el siglo XXI, nada de esto es asunto de nadie, los viejos tiempos han pasado, afortunadamente en este caso…" Mientras estaba diciendo esto Gabe se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de su hija.

"Él es de aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no, Papá, es de Metrópolis."

Pero Gabe conocía su hija muy bien, y sabía que solo había un chico en el mundo capaz de hacer que Chloe hiciera cosas como aquellas. Gabe abrazó un poco más a su hija, tiernamente sacó un poco de pelo de sobre su oreja y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

"No necesitas mentirme, te quiero y siempre haré lo mejor para ti. Nunca me enfadaré contigo. Dime, es Clark ¿cierto?"

Chloe empezó a sollozar en el abrazo de su padre.

"No te preocupes, Chloe. Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo, si tienes tus razones para no querer contárselo, yo tampoco lo haré."

"Gracias, Papá, esto significa mucho para mí. Cuando las cosas se pongan más difíciles puedo irme a Metrópolis con Tía Elisabeth."

"Chloe ere una chica mayor, más madura de lo normal para tu edad. Sé que sientes algo muy fuerte por ese chico. Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?"

"Papá no pude evitarlo. En cuando él me dio una oportunidad no me pude resistir." Confesó Chloe llorando de nuevo.

"¿Y porqué crees que te dio una oportunidad si no quiere nada contigo?"

"Porqué no era él mismo, estaba destrozado por lo que pasó en su casa. Yo trataba de que volviera a su vida de siempre. Él necesitaba alguien que le apoyara, realmente estaba muy apenado y yo quise estar con él ese mal momento."

"Pero Chloe, una cosa es dar apoyo a un amigo, pero como tu apoyo de amiga se convirtió en otra cosa."

"Por favor, Papá, no te enfades con él. Es todo por mi culpa."

"Yo no creo eso, cariño. Tu eras vulnerable porqué le querías, pero él era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Esta es SU culpa, SU GRAN culpa.

"Papá, por favor, no hagas esto. Me haces sentir mal."

"No tienes nada por lo que sentirte mal…te prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Gabe continuó abrazando a Chloe y suavemente frotando su espalda, confortándola, siguieron abrazados algún tiempo hasta Chloe dejó de sollozar.

Gabe trató de imaginar como serían los próximos meses para Chloe y para él. En ese momento quería apoyar a Chloe para que se sintiera mejor. Cuando estuviera más calmada, tendría tiempo de dejarle clara la opinión que tenía acerca de que sus actos habían sido irresponsables y como eso le había decepcionado.

Pero él sabía que lo mejor era dejar esto para el futuro, quizás cuando el bebé hubiera nacido, ya que Gabe no quería poner en peligro ni Chloe ni al bebé. Y también sabía que dándose todo ese tiempo quizás sería más fácil perdonarla y quizás no sería necesario decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quizás sólo unos cuantos consejos paternos serían suficientes para dejar clara su posición sin causar dolor a Chloe. Ya que esto era lo último que él quería.

Tal vez otro padre se hubiese airado y enfadado mucho con ella, tal vez hubiera tomado la decisión de hacerle sentir lo mal que se había comportado. Pero Gabe sabía que su hija sufriría por ello, y la quería demasiado para hacerla sufrir. Quizás no era el mejor educador, pensó pero el quería darle cariño y no destrozarla más pues sabia lo que estaba sufriendo.

*****

Después de volver a casa, Clark tuvo que hacer frente a los problemas causados por su ausencia y recomponer su vida. Lana le confesó que le amaba. Pero él no quiso que iniciaran una relación en ese momento.

Clark se decía a si mismo que esto era porqué Lana no le aceptaría si conociese todo acerca de él incluyendo su otra personalidad y su origen. A pesar de ello, estaba contento de saber Lana le daba una oportunidad, creía que quizás debería explicarle su secreto pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porqué no estaba seguro de su reacción.

Por otro lado también estaba Chloe, algo dentro de Clark le detenía de volver con Lana. Pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que era. Quizás sólo se sentía mal como la había tratado a Chloe. Ella le había ofrecido todo el confort y apoyo durante el verano, estando con él a pesar de que su lado oscuro hizo que frecuentemente se enfadara con ella y le tratase rudamente.

Clark pensó que debía disculparse con Chloe y así volverían a ser amigos, pero no tuvo ocasión porqué no vio a Chloe en algún tiempo. Tal vez era lo mejor para dejar que las cosas se calmaran. Él sabía sin embargo que cuando las clases empezarán de nuevo la vería y entonces tendría ocasión de recomponer su amistad. Pero claro lo que pasó en Metrópolis no era amistad, así que él pensó que lo mejor era no hablar de ello, al menos de momento.

Cuando las clases de Instituto empezaron de nuevo, Clark y Chloe volvieron a encontrarse, pero por alguna razón ella estaba distante y pensativa. Así que Clark creyó que no le había perdonado y decidió darle un poco de tiempo.

-continuará-


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después de volver a Smallville, Chloe decidió que no podía seguir viendo a Clark cada día y seguir mintiéndole. Fingiendo que sólo eran amigos. El periódico del instituto "La Antorcha" era toda su vida, y el único motivo de que no dejara Smallville en su situación. Pero finalmente decidió dejar el periódico e irse a vivir a Metrópolis.

*****

Al mismo tiempo Clark estaba sentado en el sofá del desván del granero pensando. Lana tenía un nuevo novio y él se sentía un poco herido por ello, pero no disgustado o celoso. Quizás sí que sentía un poco de celos, pero sólo por la sensación de que alguien le había ganado. Clark estaba pensando como era posible que estuviese tan calmado, como no estaba loco de celos.

Entre estos pensamientos se dio cuenta que echaba mucho en falta a Chloe. Hacía un tiempo que ella se mostraba distante, que no le visitaba tan a menudo como lo hacia antes.

Clark pensó sobre ello y dedujo que, tal vez, lo había pasado en Metrópolis la había herido. Reflexionado un buen rato sobre el tema se dio cuenta que si Chloe le había apoyado y confortado tanto cuando el era tan desagradable con ella, no era porqué ella quisiera una noche de pasión y luego otra, se dio cuenta que era porqué Chloe le quería, y él se había portado muy mal con ella. Así que decidió que tenía que darle una oportunidad. Tenía que explicarle toda la verdad acerca de él y tenia que pedirle para salir. Clark quería recompénsala por todo lo que había echo por el ya que 'Kal' nunca lo hizo.

Después de reflexionar un poco más, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan preocupado acerca de lo que Chloe sentía porque se había enamorado de ella y porqué ella era la persona más importante en su vida. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era él quien tenía que darle una oportunidad a Chloe. Lo que necesitaba es que Chloe le diese una oportunidad a él para poder demostrarle lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella, como la necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida, y como estaba de arrepentido por todo lo que había pasado.

Clark acababa de darse cuenta que la quería mucho, pero pensó que quizás era demasiado tarde. En Metrópolis había perdido su oportunidad, aunque ese momento el no lo sabía, ya estaba enamorado de ella, pero como estaba herido por lo que ocurrió con sus padres y estaba obsesionado con volver con Lana nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Asimismo tampoco ayudó el que buena parte del tempo fuese 'Kal', quien no pensaba nada.

Clark se sintió muy mal. Deseo poder estrechar a Chloe entre sus brazos, besarla y confesarle sus recién descubiertos sentimientos así como suplicar por su perdón. Sin pensar más corrió a supervelocidad a la casa de Chloe.

*****

Clark llamó a la puerta nervioso por de lo que tenía que contarle a Chloe, por como ella reaccionaria a su verdadera identidad, y por si Chloe aun le amaba después de cómo la había tratado.

Gabe Sullivan abrió la puerta y le dio una mirada inquisitiva. No se habían visto desde antes del verano, pero Clark enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que siempre había sido amable con él, le estaba matando con la mirada. "Si este hombre fuese kryptoniano yo ya estaría ardiendo" pensó. Una idea cruzó por su mente por un momento, tal vez Chloe le había explicado algo de lo sucedido, pero lo descartó enseguida por imposible.

"He venido a ver a Chloe," dijo Clark algo confuso por la reacción de Gabe.

"No esta aquí, hoy se ha marchado a vivir a Metrópolis." Le respondió el hombre fríamente.

"¿A Metrópolis? ¿Sin decirme nada? Si soy su mejor amigo, ¿por qué?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Perdone, señor Sullivan. Tengo una cosa muy importante para decirle a Chloe, y necesito verla. ¿Podría darme su dirección en Metrópolis?"

"Chloe no quiere verte." Gabe contestó algo enfadado.

"Esta bien, he sido poco amable con ella últimamente, y quiero disculparme."

"Clark…márchate… ya la has hecho sufrir bastante, ¡mantente lejos de mi hija!" Le gritó el hombre realmente muy alterado. Así que Clark se marchó dándole tiempo para calmarse. Tal vez otro día le diría lo que quería saber, pero estaba claro que en ese momento no iba a hacerlo.

Clark volvió a casa frustrado, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que quería a Chloe, que la habría escogido por encima de Lana y Chloe estaba enfadada con él. Debía buscarla y pedirle que le perdonase.

Pero lo que Clark no podía entender era la reacción del padre de Chloe, esto sólo podía significar que Chloe le había contado lo que pasó entre ellos en Metrópolis, pero ¿por qué haría algo así? Clark necesitaba hablar con Chloe lo antes posible.

Clark recordó que el verano del año anterior Chloe le mandó algo desde Metrópolis, quizás la dirección aun era la misma, pensó. Así que buscó el sobre a supervelocidad dejando el desván del granero muy desordenado. Cuando lo encontró no se preocupó de ordenar sus cosas. Aunque sus padres se enfadarían con él si veían todo aquel desorden, él necesitaba hablar con Chloe y no podía esperar ni un segundo. Así que corrió hacia Metrópolis a supervelocidad.

Clark rompió el cerrojo y entro sin decir nada, encontró a Chloe sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, comiendo. Frente a ella había una plata grande con mucha comida, y ella quedó con su boca entreabierta, en expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Clark!" le dijo incapaz de decir nada más.

"Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿por qué te fuiste de Smallville sin decirme nada? ¿Lo que pasó el pasado verano tiene alguna relación?" Le preguntó Clark hablando rápidamente, realmente pero sin esperar a su respuesta añadió "Chloe, he pensado mucho en lo que paso, y fui un estúpido de no darme cuenta antes que me quieres."

"Clark…" Chloe empezó a decirle, pero él la interrumpió.

"No, Chloe, no digas nada déjame acabar primero por favor, puede que te sorprenda lo que voy a decirte."

"¿Más que verte aquí entrando en una casa ajena sin llamar?" Preguntó Chloe sarcásticamente.

"Chloe, por favor," suplicó Clark.

"Está bien,"aceptó ella.

"Estaba diciendo, que ahora me he dado cuenta que este verano estuviste conmigo porqué me amabas mucho y todo el tiempo que estuviste apoyándome y confortándome fue por esto. Yo no me di cuenta porque estaba obsesionado con volver con Lana. Pero nunca volví con ella. Primero creía que era porqué no me consideraba bueno para ella, como no me consideraba bueno para ti, pero esa no era la razón. Me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, y esa si era la razón.

Desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando tú me estuviste confortando en mis momentos de debilidad, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos a pesar de que yo te decía un montón de estupideces. No puedes saber como me arrepiento de haberte tratado así. Pero con todo ello pude ver lo mucho que me querías y me enamoré profundamente de ti. Porqué tu eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear tener con él. Me quieres mucho, siempre puedo contar contigo para todo lo que necesito, te sacrificas mucho por mí si pedir nada a cambio, y eres muy guapa y atractiva, y claro, esto no es lo menos importante."

"Pero Clark, tu quieres a Lana, ¿cierto?"

"No, ya no. Lana tiene un nuevo novio, y yo, yo tengo alguien mejor que amar, tú. Lana nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste por mí. Chloe, esos dos meses que estuvimos juntos en Metrópolis, no fue solo sexo, fue amor. Tú me querías y yo me enamoré de ti."

"¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?"

"Claro que sí Chloe, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado. Te quiero mucho. Pero tienes que saber algo sobre mí antes. Algo que tal vez cambie lo que piensas de mí y no quieras estar más conmigo."

"Clark, esto es imposible, nada pueda hacer que no quiera esta contigo."

"Espera, Chloe, ciertas cosas son inesperadas. Chloe tengo un gran secreto que nadie conoce, solo mis padres y desde hace un año Pete."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No soy de por aquí, cerca. Chloe, mis padres me encontraron en una nave espacial. Soy un extraterrestre, nací en otro planeta. Un mundo llamado Krypton."

"Pero tu…tu era tan normal."

"¡No! ¿Normal? No hay nada normal en mí. Soy superrápido, superfuerte y puedo ver a través de las cosas."

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Chloe asombrada.

"¿Qué piensas sobre ello?"

"Que explica un montón de cosas" respondió Chloe sorprendida, ella sabía que Clark tenía algún secreto y algunos poderes, desde que le había espiado en Metrópolis para investigar como ayudarle, pero nunca hubiese podido imaginar esto. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había respondido la pregunta de Clark sobre como se sentía acerca de ello. El pobre chico estaba frente a ella consumido por las dudas. Pero claro, la Chloe periodista también estaba allí y no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas ante tan asombroso descubrimiento.

"Ho, perdona, esto no tiene importancia, para mí, yo te quiero por quien tú eres, no por donde naciste. Además si eres capaz de hacer cosas como esas, te convertirás en alguien muy importante y podrás salvar muchas vidas. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Recuerdas el año pasado cuando me salvaste después de ser enterrada viva…si no tuvieras esos poderes, tal vez ahora mismo estaría muerta. ¿Cómo no quieres que te quiera aun más por ello?"

"Así que lo que soy no tiene importancia para ti." Preguntó de nuevo Clark algo sorprendido.

"No, claro que no, me encanta…¿Qué te parece si haces algo por mí ahora?"

"¿Qué?"

"Una demostración."

"¿Una demostración?"

"Si, algo que pueda ver con mis propios ojos."

"Bien…¿A dónde te gustaría ir?, a donde quieras por lejos que esté."

"A tu granero."

"No, por favor, el granero esta un poco desordenado en este momento, removí todas las cosas para encontrar tu dirección en Metrópolis."

"¿Pero el sofá esta en su sitio?" preguntó Chloe sonriéndole.

"Si."

"Pues lo demás no importa."

"De acuerdo ¿Lista?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para viajar a supervelocidad."

"Que quieres decir que nos teletrasportáremos como el Capitán Kirk."

"No, Chloe, pero en segundos estaremos en el granero."

"Estoy lista."

Clark tomó a Chloe en brazos y se desplazaron a supervelocidad hacia el granero.

"Un momento, Clark, mi cabeza aun esta en Metrópolis." Dijo Chloe riendo. Entonces Clark la dejó suavemente sobre el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

"Te quiero mucho, Chloe. Quieres que ser mi novia."

"Clark esto ya está superado." Le dijo Chloe sonriéndole.

"¿Qué está superado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que te pida para casarte conmigo?"

"Claro que lo quiero; tienes que pedírmelo ahora mismo, hemos de casarnos antes de siete meses."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Chloe?" Preguntó Clark extrañado.

"Que nuestro verano en Metrópolis nos ha dado un pequeño regalo, que está dentro de mi en este momento. ¿Lo coges?"

"¡Chloe! Esto no es posible, quiero decir, soy de otro planeta."

"Tú puedes ser de otro planeta, pero nuestro bebe está aquí." Dijo Chloe tocándose suavemente el estómago.

Clark la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, para hacerle sentir lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de tener un bebe con ella. Cuando se separaron, Clark solemnemente le preguntó "¿Chloe, quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¿Pronto?" Preguntó Chloe levantando una ceja.

"Claro, pronto." Le aseguró Clark.

"Entonces, Si. Clark seré la chica más feliz del mundo casándome contigo, teniendo un bebé contigo y viviendo toda mi vida a tu lado."

"Y tú no puedes hacerme más feliz que haciendo todas esas cosas conmigo." Le respondió Clark sinceramente.

Clark no se podía creer lo que había pasado, solo unos momentos antes estando en el granero y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Chloe y se sentía mal por si ella no quería nada con él. Había estado deseando besarla para mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Y en menos de una hora lo había hecho todo y tenia la preciosa y embarazada Chloe sentada junto a él.

"¿Clark, puedo pedirte algo? Podríamos decir que es un antojo de embarazada."

"Qué es ello."

"Podemos hacer el amor ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad lo quieres?"

"Clark, ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y te echo mucho de menos. Y no te preocupes esta vez es imposible que haya consecuencias."

"Creo que no podrías haberme pedido nada que me gustara más hacer por ti. Yo también he echado en falta. Me acostumbre a dormir contigo y desde entonces me siento muy sólo en mi cama."

Clark tomó a Chloe en sus brazos y se desplazaron a supervelocidad a su dormitorio. Martha estaba en la cocina y Jonathan estaba trabajando en los campos, pero sólo vieron una mancha borrosa y creyeron que era Clark sólo. Luego es explicarían todo lo que había pasado, las buenas noticias que tenía Chloe, y como ellos se conocían mucho mejor de lo que querían admitir desde el verano pasado. Pero en este momento Clark y Chloe no tenían tiempo para ello. La pasión ardía en su interior y querían hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos.

Clark no estaba bajo los efectos de la Kryptonita roja, pero deseaba más a Chloe que cuando en el verano anterior 'Kal' izo que acabaran juntos en la misma cama. Clark necesitaba estar agradecido a su lado oscuro por mostrarle la mejor chica para él.

-continuará-


	6. Chapter 6

"Clark…" le pidió Chloe después de que hicieran el amor tres veces "…¿podríamos hacer un pequeño experimento?"

"¿Un experimento?"

"Desde el verano pasado me estado preguntando que pasaría si hiciéramos el amor, llevando tu anillo."

"No, Chloe, es peligroso."

"Pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta arriesgarme. Soy una periodista de investigación."

"No, Chloe podría hacerte daño, no puedo permitirlo, no voy a arriesgarte, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, además está el bebé…y no puedo ponerme eso, es veneno puro para mis sentimientos y mi mente, me vuelve insensible y necesito sentir para estar contigo, para amarte."

"Bien, bien, sólo era una idea…una mala idea según parece. Olvídalo. Pero hace el amor otra vez no es una mala idea, ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto…es una gran idea." Le respondió Clark aproximándose para besarla de nuevo.

Algún tiempo después Jonathan y Martha abrieron la puerta del dormitorio de Clark y descubrieron a Clark y Chloe respirando profundamente y desnudos en la cama de Clark. Chloe se cubrió rápidamente con la sabana.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó Jonathan enfadado.

"Papá, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Queremos casarnos."

"Pero eso será en algunos años, así que vestíos que tendremos una charla."

"Si, Papá, pero recuerda: queremos casarnos PRONTO."

Clark estaba nervioso por lo que sus padres les dirían. Chloe trato de calmarle asegurándole que ella estaría allí para apoyarle y le convenció que lo mejor era decir toda la verdad, explicarles lo que había pasado, que estaba embarazada y que tenían planeado casarse. Clark pensaba que sus padres se enfadarían mucho al saber que Chloe estaba embarazada, pero se dio cuenta que era la única forma que aceptaran que se casaran tan pronto. Clark sabía que lo siguiente sería explicarle al padre de Chloe que volvían a estar juntos, y le aseguró que también estaría con ella para apoyarle en ese momento.

Clark y Chloe se vistieron y bajaron a la planta baja, donde encontraron a Jonathan y Marta esperándoles.

"Chloe puedes salir un momento al porche, por favor. Necesito hablar con mi hijo." Dijo Jonathan justo reprimiendo su enfado.

"Por supuesto" respondió Chloe, pero Clark la tomo suavemente de una mano e hizo que se quedara.

"No, papa, no puedes hacer que Chloe se marche. Ahora Chloe es parte de la familia."

"¿Parte de la familia? ¿Sólo porque habéis ido juntos a la cama? Clark, ¡Necesito hablar contigo en privado!"

"Papá, no lo entiendes. Esto ya había pasado antes. Chloe esta embrazada de mí. Estuvimos juntos, la verdad es que vivimos juntos en Metrópolis dos meses. Así que ella es parte de la familia, y queremos casarnos antes de que el bebé nazca."

"Chloe, cariño quieres sentarte," dijo Martha.

Chloe se sentó en el sofá, entonces Martha tocando suavemente el brazo de su marido le dijo "¿Jonathan puedes venir a fuera conmigo un momento, por favor?" Jonathan asintió.

Martha y Jonathan salieron a fuera mientras Clark se sentó junto a Chloe y tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

"Creo que mi padre querrá matarme." Explicó Clark a Chloe preocupado.

"No te preocupes, esto es nuevo para ellos, pero todo se arreglará. Todo a sido por mi culpa, no he podido esperar a que fuéramos a otro sitio." Aseguró Chloe.

"No, Chloe. No tenemos nada que ocultar. Nos queremos y esto es todo lo necesario para que dos personas hagan lo que nosotros hemos hecho y estén bien con ello. Si Papá no lo entiende me iré de casa, pero siempre contigo."

Entonces Jonathan y Marta entraron y él empezó a hablar.

"Habéis sido unos irresponsables haciendo esto. Pero lo que esta hecho, esta hecho. Chloe es muy joven y ahora tendrá que criar un bebé. Y tú no puedes hacer esas cosas en esta casa y además en medio del día. Pero ahora ya no hay remedio, esta bien con que no volváis a hacer lo mismo, hasta que estéis casados, quiero decir.

"Pero Papá ¿por qué? Chloe lo quiere, y yo también ¿que hay de malo en ello?

"Clark, espera…" dijo Chloe y añadió "aceptamos."

"Pero Chloe, no podemos aceptar, Yo te hecho mucho de menos y tu también me hechas de menos a mí. Debemos de estar juntos."

"Clark, cálmate, tengo la solución. Nos desplazamos a supervelocidad a Las Vegas y estaremos casados en diez minutos."

"Chloe, esto no es serio," reprobó Jonathan y añadió "¿Y que sabes tú acerca de la supervelocidad?"

"Ah, le he explicado mi secreto a Chloe. Ella tenía que saberlo antes de aceptarme." Explicó Clark.

"Pero no nos dejan otra opción," respondió Chloe a Jonathan.

"Claro que tenéis otra opción. Podéis esperar."

"Perdone, señor Kent, yo no puedo esperar, y Clark tampoco. Vivimos juntos dos meses y nos acostumbramos a estar juntos. Entonces nos separamos y hemos estado separados por un mes, esto ya ha sido esperar mucho. Yo he estado muy triste porque pensaba que Clark no me quería pero ahora que sé que me quiere, no puedo esperarle. Le necesito. Tienen que entender que tengo a su bebé dentro de mí y necesito sentirle a mi lado en estos momentos, necesito sentir que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo.

"Chloe, estas muy excitada, por favor, cálmate." Dijo Martha y añadió "Creo que lo mejor es que vosotros hagáis lo que queráis hacer y preparemos una boda para pronto pero aquí en Smallville."

"Pero Martha…esto no es lo correcto." Protestó Jonathan.

"Jonathan ellos se quieren y se siente bien con esto, Chloe necesita apoyo en su embrazo ya ha sufrido bastante, si ella necesita estar junto a Clark, no debemos impedirlo. Si van a casarse pronto, no tenemos que ser tan estrictos."

"¿Mamá puede Chloe mudarse conmigo?" preguntó Clark.

"Claro que puede. Ahora es parte de la familia y debéis estar juntos." Respondió Martha mirando a su marido en busca de su aprobación.

La cara de Jonathan se ensombreció por un momento de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Entonce se acercó a Chloe y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la chica le dijo. "Esto no es contra ti, Chloe. No creo que Clark pudiera encontrar nadie mejor que tú. Aun más si sabes todo a cerca de él y le aceptas."

Chloe conteniendo las lagrimas de emoción le respondió "Gracias, señor Kent, no sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mí."

"Y tú no puedes imaginarte lo que significa para mí que Clark pueda ser padre. Nunca creí que fuera posible y sé que el lo deseaba." Le dijo sinceramente Jonathan y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Es posible, señor Kent, puedo asegúraselo." Dijo Chloe sonriendo entre lágrimas.

"Perdóname por todo lo que he dicho. Yo sólo quiero que Clark sea responsable." Explicó Jonathan.

"Desde luego, usted es un buen padre y una buena guía para él. Lo sé. No hay nada que perdonar."

"Gracias, Chloe."

Clark y Chloe fueron a ver al padre de ella. Aunque Gabe estuvo contento que su hija consiguiera al chico de sus sueños, al principio se mostró reticente de que Chloe se mudara con los Kent antes de la boda. Pero después de pedírselo Chloe dos veces con su dulce voz acabó aceptándolo.

Desde aquel día Chloe y Clark durmieron cada noche en brazos del otro, durante del día hacían el amor varias veces, porqué eran muy apasionados y estaban locamente enamorados. Cada vez Chloe se sentía tocando el cielo, pero ahora sabía que la próxima vez subiría un poco más alto y no tendría que chocar con la Tierra nunca más.

Clark no podía creer lo afortunado que era de haber encontrado en su mejor amiga la mejor chica para él, la más guapa, la más dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que la besaba sentía todas estas cosas y mucha más y cuando hacían el amor sentía lo mucho que Chloe le amaba y que ella era realmente perfecta.

Cuando no dormían o hacían el amor, tampoco se separaban por un momento. Estaba muchos ratos cogidos de la mano o sentados uno cerca del otro mirándose dulcemente a los ojos. Cuando Clark hacía sus trabajos en la granja, Chloe siempre le miraba sentada en el porche. En la escuela se sentaban juntos, lo que dio lugar a más de un malicioso comentario. Y en la oficina de "La Antorcha" algunas veces los artículos se retrasaban un poco sin motivo aparente…y las visitas no estaban permitidas sin llamar a la puerta cada vez más frecuente cerrada con llave. Pero ni Clark ni Chloe descuidaban sus obligaciones, solo tenían sus 'prioridades'.

Cuando la noticia se conoció por Smallville Lana se enfadó, no porqué no tuviese novio… realmente tenia un nuevo novio después que el ultimo resultó ser peligroso psicópata. Lo que enfadó a Lana fue no tener más a Clark tras ella y que Chloe le hubiera ganado el chico. Pero enseguida lo olvidó y fue la dama de honor en la Boda. Pete fue el padrino.

La boda fue dos semanas después del día en que Clark y Chloe volvieron a estar juntos, y no podían ser más felices con ello.

Cuando nació su hija, Chloe escogió el nombre de Lara, por un sueño que Clark había tenido con su madre biológica. Lara era una niña preciosa con la dulzura de Chloe, los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello rubio dorado de su madre. Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de ella. Era su pequeño tesoro y la querían mucho, tanto como se querían el uno al otro.

La pequeña niña era muy fuerte y rompió muchos juguetes antes de lo esperado, dando a sus padres y sus abuelos muchas preocupaciones por controlar sus crecientes poderes.

Llegó el tiempo que Clark tubo que hacer frente a su destino. Levantó una Fortaleza en el Ártico usando un cristal kryptoniano. Él y Chloe entraron la primera vez cogidos de la mano ya que desde que se confesaron su amor, lo hacían todo juntos. Además Chloe quiso estar a su lado apoyándole, como hacía siempre, cuando hizo frente a su herencia.

Clark descubrió que Jor-El no era malvado, sólo lo parecía porqué no sabía mucho de cómo Clark había crecido en la Tierra y porqué quería asegurarse de que el aceptaba su destino de héroe y salvador de la humanidad.

Jor-El demandó a Clark que iniciara su entrenamiento kryptoniano. Pero él le respondió que tenia obligaciones con su esposa y su hija y que no quería dejarlas solas. Jor-El en principio no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero después de algunas negociaciones aceptó preparar la Fortaleza para que los tres pudieran vivir allí durante el entrenamiento de Clark, y les permitió de tanto en tanto volver a Smallville para visitar a sus familias.

Cuando el entrenamiento de Clark termino. Jor-El le preguntó a Clark si quería a Chloe con él para toda su vida. Él le respondió que no había nadie más que pudiese querer con él como a Chloe. Entones Jor-El le explicó que Chloe era su "pareja" en términos kryptonianos y que en la Fortaleza había preparado un procedimiento para transfórmala de modo que pudiese vivir una vida larga como él y así no tendría que perderla en el futuro.

Clark le preguntó a Chloe si quería trasformarse y si quería vivir casi una eternidad junto a él. Chloe respondió que casi una eternidad era poco para pasarla junto a él que ella quería más. Así que Jor-El realizó el procedimiento que estaba preparado para la pareja de Clark en la Tierra, y además de darle invulnerabilidad le dio a Chloe el poder de curar a la gente, porqué quería recompénsala de algún modo por dedicar toda su vida a su hijo. Jor-El creyó que ese poder es el que estaba más de acuerdo con la bondad de Chloe para quien todo sacrificio era poco. En los años que vinieron Chloe pudo salvar a mucha gente usando su poder. Jor-El también incrementó su inteligencia mucho más que la de un ser humano normal, ya que sabía que con su inteligencia Chloe siempre ayudaba a Clark.

Clark después de su entrenamiento descubrió que era capaz de volar. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Chloe a volar ya que sabía como le gustaba probar nuevas y emocionantes cosas junto a él. Cuando Chloe estaba volando en los brazos de Clark se besaron en medio del cielo, entonces ella le confesó que cada vez que hacían el amor sentía como si estuvieran volando.

Aterrizaron en Smallville y fueron a ver a sus familias. Chloe convenció a Clark de ir juntos a la Universidad para estudiar periodismo, así un día podrían se compañeros en el Daily Planet como lo eran en "La Antorcha."

*****

Diez años después Clark y Chloe estaban trabando en sus mesas del Daily Planet y Clark oyó algo con su superoido. Se apresuró a cambiarse a su traje de héroe en una cabina telefónica, se reunió con Chloe en las escaleras, la tomó en brazos y se movieron hacia el tejado del Daily Planet a supervelocidad. Entonces Clark salió volando. Clark siempre llevaba a Chloe consigo por si hacia falta salvar alguna vida.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a algunos policías luchando con una banda de delincuentes. Dos policías estaba en el suelo tan gravemente heridos que estaban a punto de morir. Chloe los curó usando su poder mientras Superman resolvía la situación evitando que más policías fueran heridos y asegurándose que pudieran llevar a los delincuentes ante la justicia. Cuando acabaron el trabajo Superman salió volando con Chloe en sus brazos.

Cuando los policías heridos despertaron, algo confusos, Chloe y Clark como periodistas les hicieron muchas preguntas para obtener un buen artículo. Uno de los policías miró a Chloe de un modo extraño y dijo, "yo la conozco, o a alguien que se le parece. Vi a un ángel que vino hacia mí volando cuando estaba próximo a la muerte y ella me curó, y se parecía a usted."

"Es imposible, su mente lo imaginó todo y ha puesto a su fantasía la primera cara que ha visto frente a usted." Trató de explicarlo Chloe, cubriendo sus propios pasos.

Cuando estuvieron solos Clark le dijo "Debemos ser mas cuidadosos. Tal vez es mejor que no vengas más conmigo en mis misiones."

"¿Y entonces qué?" inquirió ella, "puedo salvar a la gente, estos dos hombres estarían muertos si no hubiera venido contigo. Tu eres un héroe a tu manera y yo también quiero serlo a la mía."

Clark sabía que Chloe tenía razón, si ella tenía un poder necesitaba usarlo para hacer el bien igual que hacia él. Nunca quería negarle esto. Chloe quería ser una heroína y si Jor-El le había obsequiado con un poder era porqué el también quería que salvara a la gente, aunque de un modo distinto a como lo hacia él. Entonces imaginó una posible solución.

"Tenemos que hacerte un traje para ti." Le dijo.

"¿Un traje? Debería ser un traje de ángel con alas." Dijo Chloe riendo.

"Lo digo en serio." aseguró Clark, "no podemos permitir que nos descubran."

"¿Y cual es la opción? yo no puedo cambiarme a supervelocidad, ¿es necesario que la gente muera para que nadie sepa que tu esposa tiene poderes?"

"Claro que no," respondió Clark y añadió "pero debes admitir que los dos como héroes y luego como periodistas levantamos muchas sospechas."

"Pero esto no da muy buenas historias para nuestra artículos, Clark, necesitamos comer y sacar adelante una familia con cuatro niños, cuatro, y tal vez algún día otro venga y ya serán cinco. Y siento ser yo la que lo diga, pero nuestro trabajo de héroes nos da cero ingresos."

"Creo que mi padre cometió un error contigo."

"¿Cual?"

"Darte una superinteligencia, siempre tienes razón." Dijo Clark riendo.

"¡Estúpido! Claro que siempre tengo razón, es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho." Respondió Chloe también riendo.

"Claro, solo estaba bromeando."

"Lo se."

Cuando Clark y Chloe volvieron a casa aquella tarde, justo pasar la puerta Chloe le abrazó fuertemente y le besó apasionadamente. Después del beso le dijo "te hecho mucho de menos."

"Pero si hemos estado juntos todo el día." Respondió Clark sorprendido.

"¡No! ¡Clark! Te hecho mucho de menos, ¿Lo entiendes?" Le dijo Chloe de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces Clark entendió lo que Cloe quería decir. Algunas veces usaban esa frase significando que deseaban estar juntos. Era muy romántico, ya era lo que dijeron a los padres de Clark años atrás para no tener que esperar a estar juntos.

Clark tomó a Chloe en sus brazos y se desplazaron a supervelocidad al dormitorio. Clark se quitó sus ropas a supervelocidad, pero se tomó su tiempo para quitarle las suyas a Chloe, aunque ella ahora era invulnerable, merecía un toque suave.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos Clark la besó apasionadamente de nuevo, y empezó a acariciarle suave y lentamente todo el cuerpo. Al tiempo que Chloe le hacía lo mismo a él. Eran tan apasionados como el primer día, aunque más de diez años habían pasado. Pero sabían que pasasen diez o diez mil años seguirían tan enamorados y tan apasionados cuando se tocasen el uno al otro como la primera vez. En algunos minutos estaban haciendo el amor. Clark sentía como de perfecta era Chloe para él como le quería cada día más y más. Al tiempo que Chloe sentía lo mucho que Clark la quería, y como siempre que estaba haciendo el amor con él, se sentía tocando el cielo, esta vez sin necesidad de volar.

--Fin--


End file.
